Oko za oko, psikus za psikusa
Wstęp Chris: Ostatnio w Misji Totalnej Porażki... Zrobiliśmy uczestnikom niemały kawał! Wystarczyło tylko włączyć alarm i powiedzieć kilka niewinnych kłamstewek, aby uwierzyli, że budynek się pali, hah! Uciekali gdzie pieprz rośnie! Podzielili się na 3 grupy, co było ZUPEŁNIE niepotrzebne. Ryan i Sierra wyznali sobie miłość, choć nie do końca, podczas gdy Katie i Sadie toczyły zażarty spór o to, jaki obrać kierunek. Połamaliśmy kilka kończyn, ale to wszystko po to, by dowiedzieć się (stopniowo zaczyna się wzruszać) jak cudowną rzeczą jest MIŁOŚĆ... i PRZYJAŹŃ! Ach! (przestaje się wzruszać) no nic. Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć więcej bezsensownych, ckliwych scenek oglądajcie Misję... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! (...i wiatr mu zrzucił tupecik, a on zrobił zdziwioną minę) Video:Total Drama Mission - opening W lesie Gwen i Duncan leżą na jakichś starych leżakach i wypoczywają. Cody, Trent i Ryan rzucają sobie piłkę, która niezbyt siebie przypomina. Gwen: To miło z jego strony, że pozwolił nam na chwilę odetchnąć na świeżym...(oddalenie kamery na istne składowisko odpadów radio-mniej-lub-bardziej-aktywnych)...powietrzu. Duncan: Taa, nawet bardzo. Przypomina mi to czasy poprawczaka. (westchnięcie) Gwen: Mi to raczej przypomina kiepski kawał. Cody: No co ty, Gwen! Tu jest całkiem fajnie. (siada na trzecim leżaku, w którym nagle robi się dziura, Cody wpada tam tyłkiem i leżak się zamyka)''rat...unku...? Kabina zwierzeń '''Gwen': Ech... To nie jest mój wymarzony sposób spędzania wakacji. Bridgette: Nie przypominam sobie, żebym podpisywała jakiś papier na 3-ci sezon. Heh, ale przynajmniej udało mi się choć trochę posurfować! Sierra: Och, Ryan tak cudownie całuje! Jest taki miły i... romantyczny. Od wczoraj nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie ani słowem. Mam nadzieję, że nadal mnie lubi... a co, jeśli nie?! Noah: Według moich obliczeń, jeśli w następnym zadaniu ktoś z nas odpadnie, to mamy...(wyciąga jakiś słownik) przerąbane. Katie&Sadie: Sadie: Ale super, że się w końcu pogodziłyśmy! || Katie: Wiem, bałam się, że będzie już tak zawsze i... no i że... się nie pogodzimy. A przecież jesteśmy NPNCINWW! || Sadie: No właśnie! A ja kocham moją NPNCŻINWW! || Katie: I ja też...! || Oooch! (przytulają się) ---- Katie i Sadie trzymając się za ręce właśnie wychodzą zza krzaków. Chris z głośnika: Dzień doberek, drodzy zawodnicy! Czy wiecie, że mamy dzisiaj 1 kwietnia? Gwen: Nie, myślałam, że mamy lipiec, ale chyba się myliłam... Chris z głośnika: PRIMA APRILIS! Hahaha, daliście się nabrać! HAHAHA! (słychać, jak Chris glebnął) Christie: Em... chyba nie zrozumiałam? Nagle spod ziemi wyłania się winda, z której wychodzi Chris. Chris: Dobre to było, co nie? Hah! No dobra. Właśnie na tym będzie polegać wasze dzisiejsze zadanie. DJ: To znaczy? Chris: No na robieniu kawałów! Gwen: Czyli, że co? Losujemy karteczkę z czyimś imieniem i robimy mu kawał? Chris: Skąd wiedziałaś? Czy ty mnie aby nie śledzisz? Gwen: Taa, bo ja nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Chris: Wiedziałem...! Za karę to ty będziesz musiała zrobić kawał dwóm osobom. Kabina zwierzeń Gwen: Ech... było siedzieć cicho... chociaż może nadarzy się okazja zrobienia kawału Christie? Ona za bardzo przypomina mi Heather... ---- Chris wyciąga jakiś słoiczek i każdy losuje czyjeś imię. Kabina zwierzeń Sierra: DJ. Noah: Destin...? Duncan: Hehehe, cienias! Gwen: Sadie i... tak! (wiwat) Trent: Ryan. Katie: (nie może się rozczytać) Bri... Bri... Bri... aaa, Brian! A kto to...? Destin: Gwen... Ryan: CO?! SIERRA?! Katie: Bronie! Ech, to też nie to. Christie: Trent. Ha, to będzie łatwe! DJ: Noah. Katie: Teraz widzę! Brandy! Cody: DUNCAN?! O nie, to ja już pasuje... Sadie: Co? Katie?! To niemożliwe! Katie: B... r... i... d... g... e... t... t... e... BRI-DGETTE! Eureka! ---- Bridgette: A co ze mną? Chris: A co ma być? Bridgette: (lekko zirytowana) Komu mam zrobić kawał? Chris: A bo ja wiem? Sama zobacz! Bridgette: (zirytowana) Ale już nie ma dla mnie osoby! NAS jest więcej! Chris: I co w związku z tym? Kabina zwierzeń Bridgette: To już lekkie przegięcie. ---- Bridgette: Chris, nie mam komu zrobić kawału! Chris: Trzeba było tak od razu! (wyciąga skądś Chefa) Proszę, jemu musisz zrobić psikusa, hah! Kabina zwierzeń Bridgette: ŻE CO?! ---- Chef: ŻE CO?! W co ty mnie znowu pakujesz?! Chris: Nie zapominaj, że masz u mnie długi do spłacenia. Chef: Gdzie kostium klauna? (szerooki uśmiech) Chris: Dobrze, że o tym wspominasz. W tamtym kontenerze, o! (wskazuje na kontener z napisem "nie dotykać, zagrożenie życia!") Zapomniałbym, hahah! Kabina zwierzeń Chef: A niech cię, Chrisie McLeanie! (wkurzona mina i łamie jakiegoś kija zębami) ---- Gwen: No dobra, fajnie. Ale jakie my mamy im robić psikusy? Chris: A bo ja wiem? Zobaczy się, jak wam wyjdzie, hah! Na zrobienie kawałów macie caaaałą dobę. Czyli zadanie kończy się jutro o godzinie... 25:67. (po chwili) Hahaha, żartowałem! Przecież nie ma takiej godziny, hahahah! (gleba) Kabina zwierzeń DJ: Chris ma chyba lekkie kuku-na-muniu. Trent: Za dużo reality-show. Juz mu się wszystko miesza. Biedny Chris... Ryan: Nawet ja przyznam, że coś z nim nie tak. Destin: Świr. Cody: Chris powinien trochę wyluzować, jak ja! (i się przewrócił) Hahaha, to było zamierzone! Chris: Hahaha! (wyciera łezkę) Ale to było dobre! ---- Chris: No już, już, do roboty! Na co wy czekacie? Już was tu nie ma! I wszyscy sobie poszli. Fajni Agenci Po jakimś czasie... Gwen Gwen: (Kabina zwierzeń) Zrobić kawał Sadie... to chyba nie będzie trudne. I Gwen na stołówce podchodzi do Sadie. Gwen: Hej, a gdzie masz Katie? Sadie: Planuje kawał... oooch. (znużenie) Gwen: Serio ci tak powiedziała?! Gwen: (Kabina zwierzeń) Musiałam kłamać, żeby wygrać. Może to będzie okrutne, ale to dla dobra zespołu. Wybacz, Sadie. Sadie: A co? (ożywienie) Coś jej się stało?! Gwen: Nie wiem czy powinnam to mówić, ale... Sadie: (łapie Gwen za bluzkę) Ale...?! Gwen: Puść mnie, to ci powiem. Sadie: Aaaa, jasne. (i puściła Gwen) No więc...?! Gwen: Katie juz nie chce się z toba przyjaźnić. To wczoraj, to była tylko przykrywka, żeby wygrać. Gwen: (Kabina zwierzeń) Może to trochę bez sensu, ale z jakiegoś powodu czułam, że mi uwierzy. Sadie: CO?! (chwilka ciszy) Nie wierzę! Katie by tak nigdy nie zrobiła! Huh! (i odeszła obrażona) Gwen: (Kabina zwierzeń) Ale widocznie się myliłam, ech... Sadie: (po chwili wraca) Serio tak powiedziała? Przysięgnij na paluszek! (wyciąga palec) Gwen: (łapie ją za palec) Ech... serio. Nagle Sadie zaczęły napływać do oczu łzy i wyleciała z płaczem. Głos Chrisa na ekranie: Ależ to było okrutne, Gwen. Ale tego potrzebuje nasz program! (dyńńńń i punkt dla Agentów) Katie Katie: Jaki zrobić jej kawał...? Pierdząca poduszka? Przecież takiej nie mam! Ooooch... Nagle płacząca Sadie wpadła na Katie. Sadie: Ttttty..! ZDRAJCZYNI! NIENAWIDZE CIĘ! (i poryczała się na dobre) Katie: Sadie, co się stało? Sadie: NIE ODZYWAJ SIĘ DO MNIE! Katie: (Kabina zwierzeń) Chyba jej się cos pokićkało! (pokazuje na głowie znak świra) Katie: Sadie, uspokój się i opowiedz-... Sadie: NIE! (i kopnęła Katie w krocze tak, że ta upadła, a Sadie z płaczem pobiegła dalej) ---- Studio Chris leży na ziemi i się śmieje. Chris: Ale to było dobre, hahahah! Uśmiałem się do łez! (Chef żongluje w stroju klauna i przewraca oczami, a Chris wstaje i wyciera łzę) Punkt dla Śledczych! Kabina zwierzeń Chef: Mam już dość tego programu. ...a przynajmniej prowadzącego! (ściąga nos klauna i zgniata go na proszek gumę?) Chris: Wyczuwam między nami jakąś emocjonalną więź! Wiem, że Chef mnie uwielbia! (i świeci-ząbek) ---- Noah Noah: (do Destina) Ej, kolego, sznurowadła ci sie rozwiązały. Destin: Nie sądzę. Noah: Eee... no... ale zaraz się potkniesz! Destin: ...Bo? Noah: Bo masz rozwiązane sznurowadła! Destin: Nie mam sznurowadeł. Noah: Co ty gadasz?! (Noah patrzy na dół, a Destin nie ma butów) Kabina zwierzeń Destin: Wiedziałem, że ktoś mi zrobi taki kawał, więc specjalnie nie założyłem butów... (i robi balona z gumy, który pęka mu na twarzy) Politycy Śledczy Bridgette Bridgette: I jakby tu z niego zażartować...? Mam przy sobie tylko trochę balonowej... (nagle zatrzymała się przed jakimiś drzwiami) Bridgette: (Kabina zwierzeń) Łazienka Chefa?! Hm, muszę to zobaczyć... Bridgette wchodzi do łazienki... Bridgettte: Ale tu jedzie! (zatyka sobie nos) Hm... MAM! Teraz tylko urywki czynności Bridgette: *''Żucie balonowej.'' *''Przyklejenie jej do kranu.'' *''Chichranie się i wyjście z kibelka.'' Bridgette: (Kabina zwierzeń) Widziałam to już nieraz na kreskówkach. Nie wiem czy to wypali, no ale... Cody Cody: No, to teraz wreszcie mogę się wykazać! (chodzi z pistoletem na wodę) O, Donkeeeey! No pokaż się! Duncan: (nagle się wyłania zza Cody'ego, a Cody się cyka) Spadaj. Cody: Tak, już się robi, hehe! Dowcipy W skrócie: *''Destin walnął ciastem w Gwen, która - ktrótko mówiąc - nie była zbyt zadowolona, a Chris to zaliczył. '' *''Ryan dał Sierrze kanapkę z mięsem - wegetarianka - ale w ostatniej chwili ją jej wyrwał. Dowcip niezaliczony. '' *''Christie dała Trentowi liścik miłosny "od Gwen" - było na nim jej zdjęcie - a on uradowany zaczął hasać jak kózka. '' *''DJ usiłuje przestraszyć Noah przebierając się za ducha, ale nagle patrzy w lustro i sam ucieka z krzykiem. '' *''Kawał Bridgette się udał. Chef - już w swoim normalnym ubraniu - chciał zmyć makijaż klauna i pomoczył sobie spodenki. Wściekły dorwał Bridgette i zaciągnął ja do swojego kibelka. (C.D.N.) '' *''Sierra co chwila rysuje plany na serwetkach w stołówce, ale ciągle je gniecie i wywala. '' *''Gwen wlewa jakis dziwny specyfik do jakiejś rury. Po jakimś czasie Christie krzyczy ze złości i wychodzi spod prysznica w ręczniku... cała niebieska. '' *''Trent ekscytuje się swoją walentynką i ciągle ją tuli. Chyba zapomniał o zadaniu.'' *''Sierra nadal to samo. '' *''Katie chodzi zdezorientowana z jakimiś tasiemkami nie mogąc znaleźć Bridgette. '' *''Cody sobie idzie i wtem zgasa światło. Pojawia się jakaś mroczna gra świateł i nagle ktoś krzyczy, a krew(ketchup) tryska prosto w twarz Cody'ego. Cody mdleje, a Duncan włącza światło, podchodzi do niego, i się śmieje. '' ---- Wyniki ogółem: 137px 3'wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwPlik:Politycy-sledczy.png'4 W lesie Wszyscy tu są oprócz Bridgette i Chefa. Zawodnicy chichrają się pod nosem z niebieskiej Christie, a Duncan i Gwen przybijają piątkę. Trent: (Kabina zwierzeń) Nie rozumiem... dostałem od niej LIST MIŁOSNY - no bo co z tego, że pusty? - ale DOSTAŁEM! To chyba coś znaczy, nie? (dopiero po chwili załapał i walnął się w głowę) Kurcze, dałem się nabrać! Głupek, głupek, głupek! Christie: (nagle Christie nie wytrzymuje) To nie jest śmieszne! Duncan: A to dziwne, bo ja mam ubaw po pachy! Chris: (Chirs im przerwał) Ludzie, załamujecie mnie! Na 13 osób tylko 7 DOBRZE zrobionych kawałów?! To jest REALITY-SHOW, nie podstawówka. Katie: Kiedy ja nie mogłam znaleźć... Chris: A co mnie to obchodzi?! No nic... W dsiziejszym zadaniu, po raz TRZECI z rzędu wygrywają... POLITYCY ŚLEDCZY! W nagrodę zdobywaja nietykalność oraz tytuł niezwyciężonych! Wiwaaat! (jakoś nikt nie podzielił jego entuzjazmu) Eee, nie znacie się. Agenci, widzimy się dziś na ceremonii. DJ: A gdzie wcięło Bridgette? ... Ceremonia Chris: Dzisiaj w ramach pozostania w grze dostaniecie te oto wyjątkowe, kieszonkowe latareczki. Oświetlą wam każdy ciemny zakątek^^. To się może przydać! Duncan: (Kabina zwierzeń) Jakoś jeszcze żaden z tych jego "gadżetów" (cudzysłów palcami) mi się nie przydał. Jakby nie mógł od razu powiedzieć, kto wyleci. Chris: Przypominam: ten, kto nie dostanie upragnionej latarkki będzie musiał udać się do Szybu Wstydu i odjechać stąd NA ZAWSZE Zasysaczem Przegranych. Kapujecie? Kabina zwierzeń Gwen: Nie wiedziałam, na kogo zagłosować. W końcu kawały udało się zrobić tylko mi i Duncanowi. Mój głos wędruje do Noah. Duncan: Noah - to największy cienias, jakiego znam. Trent: Sorki kolo, wylatujesz. Katie: Może nigdy tego nie mówiłam, ale Noah jest słooodki! Tylko dlatego na niego nie zagłosowałam. Wybacz Sierra. ---- Chris: Latareczki otrzymują: Gwen, Duncan, Katie... (po chwili) Trent... Noah, Sierra. Któreś z was będzie musiało opuścić ten program NA ZAWSZE i stracić szansę na milion baxów. Tym kimś będzieeeee... (chwila ciszy) Chris: Sierra... łap! Szyb Wstydu Duncan: No to narka, cieniasie! Hehehe Noah: Tak, zwalcie na tego, co nie umie robić kawałów. Byłem jedyną inteligentą osobą w tym zespole, ale skoro tak, to żegnam! Katie: Noah, zaczekaj! Wszyscy: Hę? Noah: Tak, Katie? Katie: Jest coś, co od dawna chciałam ci powiedzieć... Napięcie. Noah: Co takiego? Katie: No bo ja... uważam, że masz naprawde ładną bluzkę. (Duncan z tyłu glebnął na ziemię) Trzymaj się! (i Katie pocałowała Noah w policzek, a on się zarumienił) Noah: (udaje, że go to nie rusza) Tak, tak, ty też. Już Noah miał wsiąść do Zasysacza, kiedy nagle wbiegła Bridgette... z mokrą głową? Trochę od niej jechało, więc kilka osób zatkało nosy. Bridgette: Mam DOŚĆ! To MÓJ bilet powrotny. Nie zamierzam tu zostać ani... CHWILI... DŁUŻEJ! Chris, ty jesteś jakiś chory! A o Chefie to w ogóle jakiś psychol. Odchodzę! Wszyscy: Co?! Bridegtte: Nie miejcie do mnie żalu, ale muszę stąd odejść, bo ZWARIUJĘ. (żegna się z wszystkimi pokolei) Pa DJ... A ty, Chris, powinineneś się leczyć! Bridgette wskoczyła do Zasysacza i ją zassało. Noah: To znaczy... że zostaję, tak? Chris: (zignorował pytanie) Ja nienormalny? Chyba tej *BEEP* coś się w *BEEP* *BEEEEEP*! ...Idę się zdrzemnąć, narka! Chris wyszedł, zgasły światła , a wszyscy zostali w środku. Po chwili... Różne głosy: Otwórz drzwi! Nie zostawiaj tak nas! Bo ci przywalę! Co ty sobie myślisz? CHRIIIIIIS! ... Chris w szlafroczku: I to już wszystko na dziś. Czy miłość Katie i Noah rozkwitnie? Czy Christie wreszcie się uda zmyć "makijaż"? Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Misji... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! ---- Kategoria:Odcinki Misji Totalnej Porażki